These Broken Parts
by AuthorAuroraWilliams
Summary: (Tony Stark x OC) Lillith Evans is the weapons designer to Stark Industries. Well she was until Mr Stark went missing and Lillith joined the army to go help find him. Honestly, she doesn't even know why. But what happens when Tony comes back and asks if he she would like to help him with a little project? The Iron Man Suit.


**_Part One _**__

_"These Broken Parts need fixing and not just back into it's original form  
but something better for the future." - Aurora Williams.___

"I _fucking_ hate him!"  
"That's right, girl. Vent it out." Prim called from the front seat of the vee, she wasn't exactly in the best of moods as it wasn't called cheerfully like she was used too.  
Prim was the one who started the conversation off first when Lillith Evans was thrown into the vee by Private Summers and Private Springs who were at the moment, sat either side of her. They were quiet, taking in the scenery, their gun tips against the windows just in case at any moment an enemy would approach.  
"I-! I! I!" Lillith tried again and again, slamming her fist down against her knee with every repeat, trying to get some other words out of her mouth about that piece of arrogance crap but in the end, it was all for naught. "...I can't. This is stupid... Sorry."  
The last word wasn't for not being able to vent, it was for more dragging Prim into this, for making a huge scene, for embarrassing everyone who knew her and for wasting time but Prim didn't sigh or try to push her further angrily to get rid of her rage, she just span around from her chair and gave her a quick grin. Lillith pointed shyly at the road as she was more nervous now that Prim wasn't actually looking at it but she was ignored.  
"No, keep at it. It's better to get your frustration out now than have it bottled up."  
Lillith inwardly sighed, she knew this already. She had read the stress leaflets, books, websites that she was constantly given at work or stressfully searched in moment of a breakdown but she tried to look like she had just heard this for the first time.  
"Thank you. I just, what can you say about a man who is so damn _perfect_ all the time?" She had been whining like this for a while now as the journey back to the main base and airport was half an hour and they were about twenty minutes in. Though nobody was complaining really. They were too well trained to be bothered by a British City Girl's complaints.

This was the moment when Private Summers for the first time in the whole journey spoke up, the anger in her voice dripping from her tongue and making a pool of hissing irritation. Maybe she was wrong about someone minding.  
"Oh, come on." Summers almost yelled at Lillith. Lillith always knew she would never be cut out for the army as she almost flew into Private Springs. "Tony Stark _has_ got flaws." Summers said afterwards, in a calmer voice though her tongue still dripped with annoyance, noticing the horror on Lillith's face.  
"Yeaaaaah." Lillith tried to agree out of fear but the sauciness was strong with this one. "Money, loads of cars, a great company. His flaws are a mile long."  
Private Springs spoke up, Lillith looking up at the woman she had previously flew into.  
"No, he has flaws. He just doesn't let them effect him like you do." Lillith frowned at Springs, disliking her answer but Prim was quick to get attention again.  
"Now, come on Lil, shout!" Prim asked again, focusing on driving.  
"Um, alright." Lillith replied, sitting herself back up again from Springs. She looked between all three women, Summers and Springs paying attention and staring back at her, expecting. "Thank you again for driving me back-"  
"Not what I wanna hear and your welcome!" Prim replied back, more cheerful now.  
"Okay! He's rude... He's really really really rude like showing up super late for the presentation. I was almost up there, I almost had my shot and then he flounced on in with his stupid, overpriced jet-"  
"Yeah-" Springs tried to interrupt but Lillith was too far gone. She wasn't yelling, just spite flew through her tongue at a fast pace and she wasn't even sure if she was understood as Summers was nodding like a bobble head.  
"And! He's big headed and-and, he doesn't take any heed of my desgins and he's crude, he sleeps with everything in the office that moves and sometimes doesn't and...-"  
"Great job, I'm proud!" Prim managed to cut in, assuming Lillith had finished.  
"Thank you..." Lillith replied.

Honestly she wasn't done. She hoped that one day something really bad would happen to Anthony Edward Stark. That he would feel what she had felt for the last two years, constant self loathing and needing to be better, to get out of this stage. She wanted this event to be so bad just so he would know that he isn't so fucking special and that he is not God's gift. That's all she wished now as the vee kept driving over the dirty, muddy road.

The explosion in the far distance was just the beginning of Lillith Evans's unexpected curse.


End file.
